


Keep Quiet, Nothing Comes As Easy As You

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, Library Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HMS-verse Levi and Eren go at it at the campus library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet, Nothing Comes As Easy As You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichigoangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Help Me Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934319) by [ichigoangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel). 



> I wanted to do a little gift of my shit writing (on top of [all](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/67564799775/cat-hoodie-levi-chibi-i-doodled-at-work-because) [the](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/65484154742/you-cant-just-read-that-chapter-of-hms-and-not) [doodles](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/66314425135/based-on-the-scene-from-chapter-10-in-help-me) [I draw](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/67002572464/the-first-of-many-pictures-of-levi-in-a-cat-themed) for HMS) to show ichigoangel my gratitude for putting up with me. ❤  
> Yes, the title is from Fall Out Boy’s Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner. Takes place in HMS-verse after chapter 23, just a public sex PWP oneshot. The library I’m describing is the one from my university, because it’s the only one I know.  
> FYI, The way the rolling archives were set up was such that you could not see through them and one end was flush against the wall, so there was literally only one way to walk/see into them.

Since my grades were starting to look half-decent, I was beginning to entertain the notion of possibly, maybe going to college after all. I mentioned it to Levi offhandedly, and he suggested that I come study with him on campus from time to time. It meant more time with him, and with the recent discovery of a certain kink… anything was possible. It was a Saturday, and we were free up until our shift started later that night. The college library was a multistory building, and I stared up at it as we walked up. Levi smirked, and tugged gently on my sleeve, pulling me along.

“I’m allowed one guest, as it turns out.” He said, swiping his student ID at the entrance and opening the door. He ushered me inside through the turnstile; the first floor, which had the circulation desk, was where most of the patrons milled about checking books out or using either the university’s computers or their laptops. There was a coffee shop at one side, with a few people waiting in line for their fix. Tables and desks were placed around the main area, shelving on either side with periodicals placed on them. I followed Levi past the desk to the elevators. We rode up to the fifth floor, and I stole a few kisses on the way. We situated ourselves at a somewhat secluded study table near the back of the rolling archives.

I’d wandered over to the shelves to see what sorts of books were being stored here when not even ten minutes into ‘studying,’ Levi snuck up behind me and began to place teasing kisses on the nape of my neck. I grabbed the shelf in front of me for support, abandoning my search for a book that had anything to do with my homework. Truth be told, I wasn’t looking that hard to begin with, and I’m pretty sure Levi knew it.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck in a library.” He leaned in to whisper, nibbling on my ear. I swallowed, feeling his words begin to affect me.

“Is that so?” I replied, leaning back into his teasing with a low hum.

“Shh, we’re in a library.” He chided. My heartbeat was already speeding up; there was just something so thrilling about having to stay quiet, about possibly getting caught. The bigger the possible consequences, the more thrilling it was… and there’s a big difference between ‘quiet’ and ‘library quiet.’ I pressed back against his body, grinding my ass against his crotch as he continued to nip at my neck. He spun me around so that my back was against the shelf, his hands sliding under my hoodie and shirt to draw teasing patterns over my trembling stomach. Breathing was rapidly becoming difficult, as was keeping my voice to a minimum, but I managed—somehow—to keep mostly quiet. The sound of fabric sliding over itself, of hands caressing skin, of lips nibbling flesh was ridiculously loud in this setting, and I found it utterly intoxicating. His breath panting softly against me, the little gasps we were both making as we explored each other, the shelf creaking slightly under my weight… I felt like it was so loud that anyone could hear it and know we were making out in the back of the archive, that Levi was about to fuck me against this shelf and, to be quite honest, I didn’t give a single fuck.

His fingers grazed over and pinched one of my nipples and it took all I had to suppress a low groan as a shudder ran through me. I arched my back into his touches, biting my lip hard to keep the moans at bay.

“L-Levi…” I whispered harshly, closing my eyes and throwing my head back. My hands gripped at the shelving behind me, hips moving seemingly on their own as he kept teasing me, kept running his fingers over my skin, just barely touching me. It was driving me crazy. “Please…” I exhaled my plea, and bit my lip again as he lifted my shirt and hoodie enough to plant a kiss just under my belly button. My dick throbbed; he was so close and yet so far.

The sound of the zipper was cacophonous and the nervous thrill that ran through me served less as a deterrent, only turning me on more. I was positive someone had heard him unzipping my pants, but the only thing that really mattered to me in that instant was looking down to see my boyfriend’s lips wrapping around my dick. A quiet whimper did escape me then, and we both froze for a moment, but when we didn’t hear anyone coming to investigate, he continued. Levi was good at a lot of things, and blow jobs were definitely one of those things. I leaned heavily against the shelf behind me, some of the books on it moving slightly as my hands found their way into his hair.

 _Jesus, fuck_ —it was so good. He took me all the way into his mouth, sucking and licking me, the wet popping of his lips against my skin only arousing me further. He licked a line from base to tip, enveloping the head with his lips as he swirled his tongue around it. A shudder wracked my body, my hips stuttering, and I did my best to muffle a strangled sound by biting my hand. He continued blowing me, taking in my entire length, tightening his throat around me and pressing the flat of his tongue against the vein and it took literally everything I had in me to keep from screaming out his name. I was probably going to have some bruises on my hand from where I kept clamping down, but _fuck_ , it didn’t matter a single bit. Moments later, he let go and what I hoped was a very quiet whine left me; why was he stopping? I was _so close._

“Turn over.” He breathed, and I complied. I knew what was about to happen and I needed it, god, I fucking _needed_ it. He pushed my pants down just enough, and out came the bottle of lube that he seemed to carry everywhere these days (not that I was complaining, not one bit); fingers brushed over my entrance and I shivered, biting the knuckle of my left hand while I supported myself against the shelf with my right. I felt my dick twitch in anticipation as he teased my hole a little more, before pushing a finger in. A very short, high pitched squeak managed to edge its way out of my throat and my eyes clenched shut, eyebrows drawing together. He began to move his finger in and out, making irresistible wet noises that would have probably sounded gross in any other situation, but _good goddamn_ , definitely not gross right now.

Before I was fully aware of it, he’d added a second and third finger, and I honestly didn’t care that he might have been rushing a tiny bit because I was on the verge of begging for his cock when he finally pulled them out and started entering me. I exhaled a shaky breath, a very low sound grinding out at the end as he pushed into me. He began moving slowly at first, but eventually built up a moderate speed and I was getting to a point where I didn’t care anymore about my surroundings; surely someone had to have heard the sound of the shelf creaking rhythmically with his thrusts by now… and I couldn’t find it in me to give a semblance of a fuck.

He had one hand on my hip, the other wrapping loosely around my dick, pumping it in time with his movements and I couldn’t help it anymore; I was panting. Every so often, a very short, very quiet squeak would come out, especially as I got closer. He tilted his hips a different way and I was suddenly seeing stars and I couldn’t contain it anymore—a groan came out; I think I managed to disguise it as a cough, but Jesus, fuck his cock felt _glorious_ ; the fact that we were in public was heightening every single feeling.

“I’m—” I whispered harshly, and he took the hint, going as fast and hard as he could. The shelf behind me was swaying ever so slightly, rocking back and forth on its track and I was surprised that no books had been knocked off somewhere in the back of my mind. My panting got more insistent and right before I came, Levi pulled my sweatshirt over my dick, effectively saving the books under us—and avoiding leaving too much evidence of this latest and greatest adventure in public sex. I came, _hard_ ; somehow I managed a voiceless scream as spasms wracked my body, and I was thankful for that after the fact. Levi wasn’t too far behind, in a matter of seconds he was shuddering behind me, while whispering my name as if in a mantra.

“Eren… god yes, Eren…” he breathed, pulling out after a moment and straightening himself up. I followed suit, and grimaced at the sticky, cold feeling that was now plastered all over my stomach.

“Oh, gross.” I pulled a face of disgust. “Why did you have to do that?” I whispered.

“Think of it as revenge… for my jacket the other night.” He replied with a shit-eating grin. I punched him playfully in the shoulder as we made our way back out to get our stuff and leave. Libraries were never going to be the same.


End file.
